Decadence's Night
by Valir
Summary: Oneshot : Un soir à l'anniversaire de Brian Molko... Nicola du groupe IndochineBrian du groupe Placebo Attention lemon! Bonne lecture à ceux que ça ne rebute pas !


**La chanson contenue dans cet OS c'est "Sexe" de Damien Saez. Une des meilleures que je connaisse pour écrire un lemon ! **

**Decadence's Night**

Nicola était assis au bar depuis plus d'une heure, buvant verre sur verre pour tromper son ennui. Ce soir était l'anniversaire de Brian. Son ami, toujours partant pour les plans bizarres, avait organisé dans sa nouvelle maison, une soirée sur le thème du libertinage. Une vingtaine d'invités, tous habillés à la mode du XVIIIe siècle s'enivraient joyeusement sur des fauteuils de velours rouges, les plus éméchés étant tout simplement avachis sur les tapis. La pièce était éclairée à la bougie pour avoir une ambiance secrète et tamisée. Mais le fond sonore contrastait avec l'esthétique de la soirée car ce n'était pas du Mozart qui sortait des enceintes dissimulées un peu partout mais de la techno bien moderne. A l'exception des membres de Placebo, Nicola ne connaissait personne. Mal à l'aise et naturellement timide, Nicola se demandait jusqu'où irait la « décadence ».

Brian revint dans le salon, un verre de vin à la main. Ses yeux bleus étaient abondamment maquillés de noir et ses cheveux, qu'il avait laissé pousser, étaient rassemblés en catogan. Il faisait vraiment penser à un courtisan avec son costume d'époque de soie et de dentelles. Il devait déjà être dans un état avancé d'ébriété car il éclatait de rire au moindre mot que ses invités lui lançaient. Une femme très belle mais complètement ivre, vint se pendre à son cou en lui susurrant avec un accent britannique prononcé :

- Brian _darling_ ! Tu es _so sex_ habillé comme ça !

- Merci chérie ! répondit Brian en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il en profita pour relever le corsage de la femme qui glissait dangereusement de ses seins proéminents avant d'ajouter :

- Mais ce soir, je me sens du mauvais côté de la barrière !

- Oh ! fit la femme d'un air exagérément déçu. Mais tu es à cheval dessus d'habitude !

- C'est ma position préférée ! répliqua Brian avant d'éclater de rire.

La femme vida son verre d'un trait avant de rire aussi, la tête renversée en arrière. Puis elle devint subitement sérieuse -ses yeux vitreux démontraient quand même qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal :

- Eh bien tant pis. Je vais aller voir ton ami là-bas qui est tout seul et qui est aussi sexy que toi !

Mais Brian posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit à l'oreille :

- _This one is for me._

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Ooooooh !! C'est pour ça que tu es du mauvais côté de la barrière ?

Brian lui offrit un sourire de sphinx et l'embrassa à la naissance des seins :

- Passe une bonne soirée ma belle !

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers Nicola et s'assit sur un tabouret en face de lui. Nicola était en train d'observer son verre de vin à la lueur d'un chandelier posé sur le comptoir :

- _Mon verre est plein d'un vin trembleur comme une flamme…_

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- C'est un vers d'Apollinaire, répondit laconiquement Nicola, les yeux fixés sur la lumière rubis qui illuminait son verre quand il le mettait devant la bougie.

- Tu es bien triste ce soir…

- Je m'ennuie, admit Nicola en reposant son verre.

Nullement vexé de la franchise de son ami, Brian s'écria :

- L'ennui est banni de cette maison ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à le chasser !

Mais Nicola avait vraiment l'air morose et Brian dut redevenir un peu sérieux pour lui dire :

- Nico, je crois que tu ne vas pas très bien.

- Bof ! En fait, j'ai pas envie de grand-chose.

- Gwen te manque tant que ça ?

Nicola tiqua et fit une légère grimace. Gwen l'avait quitté plusieurs mois auparavant. Nicola n'était pas vraiment malheureux car depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux. Mais il avait du mal à s'habituer à son nouveau célibat,comme s'il était encore prisonnier de la routine qu'avait été les dernières années de sa vie de couple. Il raconta cela à Brian qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Ecoute Nicola, il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que tu es libre à présent. Tu n'aimais plus ta femme alors tu devrais…profiter de la vie maintenant ! Elle n'a pas traîné pour le faire elle !

- Oui…murmura Nicola, le visage sombre. Sauf qu'elle a vingt ans de moins que moi. A 49 ans, je me demande si je ne suis pas trop vieux…

- Arrête ça ! Tu t'es regardé ? protesta Brian avec véhémence.

Il n'acceptait pas que Nicola puisse se voir comme un vieillard. Il avait l'avait toujours trouvé très attirant et, ce soir, Nicola se surpassait même sans le vouloir. Il portait une chemise en soie blanche aux manches bouffantes avec des dentelles aux poignets .Son pantalon beige emprisonnait sa taille étroite et devait bien dessiner ses fesses quand il était debout. Il avait des bottes noires aux boucles argentées qui affinaient ses jambes et le faisait paraître plus grand. Il avait gardé sa coupe habituelle de cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Sa tenue était plus négligée que celle de Brian. Plutôt qu'un courtisan, il évoquait un seigneur qui venait de rentrer de la chasse. Pour Brian, Nicola était le type de la beauté mûre. Les fines rides aux coins de ses yeux et qui s'accentuaient quand il souriait, décuplaient encore son charme. Brian le voulait depuis des années sans jamais le lui avoir dit. Et maintenant que Nicola était libre, Brian n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser glisser dans la vieillesse.

- Trop vieux ? s'écria-t-il. Mais tu veux rire ! On te donnerait à peine trente-cinq ans ! Tu es magnifique ! Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi et tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui !

Brian s'interrompit brusquement jugeant qu'il s'était un peu trop dévoilé. Nicola affichait un air gêné mais flatté :

- Ouah ! On ne m'avait jamais complimenté comme ça !

- Menteur…répondit Brian en souriant.

Nicola posa la main sur le genou de son ami qui rougit violemment.

- Tu as raison. Il faudrait que je me bouge un peu ! Et je n'ai pas envie de te pourrir ton anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que tu as de sympa à boire à part le vin ?

- Je vais te dire ça…

Brian se leva précipitamment, heureux de pouvoir cacher la gêne que le contact de Nicola provoquait. Il plongea derrière le bar et examina les bouteilles. L'une d'elle attira son attention. Il avait presque oublié qu'il en avait. Elle avait une étiquette avec la célèbre fée verte avec son sourire niais. Et si…

- Nico ? Nous sommes deux artistes non ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire oui, dit Nicola en se penchant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Brian se redressa en exhibant la bouteille d'un air enthousiasmé :

- On va essayer l'élixir des artistes !

Il mit la bouteille sous le nez de Nicola qui plissa les yeux pour lire l'étiquette. Il fut stupéfait :

- De l'absinthe ?!! Mais comment as-tu fait pour en avoir ? Je croyais qu'on n'en vendait plus !

- C'est le cas mais j'ai des amis très malins ! dit Brian en débouchant la bouteille sans plus d'explications. Je te propose de partager les délires de Rimbaud, Baudelaire et Apollinaire. Tu recules ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Allez, passe-moi ça !

Brian leur servit deux verres d'un liquide vert clair à l'odeur forte. Chacun prit le sien. Ils se regardèrent :

- A la décadence, dit Brian en levant son verre.

Nicola fit de même sans rien dire et ils vidèrent leurs verres en même temps. Nicola sentit un feu liquide descendre le long de sa gorge et se répandre en lui en balayant ses pensées. Il vacilla sur son tabouret avec, dans les oreilles, le même genre d'assourdissement que celui qu'on a après avoir entendu une énorme et brève explosion. Il avait le tournis et des fourmis au bout des doigts. La musique à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là, s'imposait à lui et pulsait dans sa tête au même rythme que son cœur. Il n'avait plus ni gêne, ni mélancolie mais un état de flottement proche du bien-être. Autour de lui, les invités s'étaient levés et se mouvaient sur la musique. Nicola ne voyait d'eux que des silhouettes lascives et enlacées. En face de lui, Brian bougeait la tête en rythme, les yeux mi-clos. Puis il les rouvrit, prit Nicola par la main et l'entraîna au milieu des danseurs. Comme dans un rêve, Nicola se laissa faire. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas trop danser sauf pour remuer sur la scène et il n'était pas un adepte de la techno. Mais là, il se sentait diffèrent et capable de tout. La musique lui semblait de plus en plus forte et elle l'ensorcelait. Il commença à bouger, lâchant les rennes de son self-control. Son corps s'exprima de lui-même comme rarement il l'avait fait. Brian ne perdait pas une seule miette du spectacle. Il n'avait vu Nicola comme ça. Un magnifique démon de la tentation. Il le rendait fou. A travers le coton qu'était devenu son esprit, Brian se souvint d'une citation de Wilde qui convenait parfaitement à sa situation : _Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. _Ne faisons pas mentir les grands écrivains…

Nicola sentait le groupe de danseurs se resserrer. La température montait dans la salle. Les corps se frottaient, les mains se glissaient çà et là sous les vêtements et déjà, des soupirs de plaisir servaient de chœurs à la musique. Ca l'excitait. Un corps chaud vint se plaquer contre son dos. Des mains se posèrent sur son ventre et commencèrent à le caresser. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Puis une voix résonnante lança des paroles aphrodisiaques sur un rythme fiévreux :

_Mets ta langue où tu sais_

_Non ne t'arrête pas. _

Brian passa devant Nicola, dos à lui et se mit à onduler contre son corps.

_Continue de lécher,_

_Que j'aime quand tu fais ça._

Nicola le serra étroitement contre lui et ils dansèrent ensemble. Les doigts de Brian partirent dans les cheveux du chanteur d'Indochine. Nicola, le nez enfoui dans le cou de son ami, apprenait son odeur et goûtait sa peau chaude du bout de la langue. Il la mordilla légèrement ce qui arracha à Brian un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Pendant ce temps, la chanson agissait comme un sortilège sur tous les danseurs.

_En totale soumission_

_En total don de toi-même…_

Brian perdait tout contrôle. Il sentait l'érection de Nicola contre ses fesses et se cambra un peu pour l'allumer plus encore. Il attrapa la main gauche de Nicola et l'amena sur son propre sexe excité.

_Fais monter l'excitation…_

Lentement, Nicola le caressa, le rendant de plus en plus dur. D'un geste vif, il glissa carrément sa main dans le pantalon de Brian qui se renversa sur son épaule avec un cri. Personne ne les regardait car le même genre de scène se produisait autour d'eux. Des couples homo ou hétéro ou même à plusieurs faisaient de la soirée une véritable fête de la luxure.

_Pour l'amour et la haine._

Délirant, Brian empoigna Nicola par la nuque et l'embrassa. Un baiser brûlant et exigeant entre deux gémissements car la main de Nicola l'envoyait au Paradis. Son envie de lui était si violente qu'il aurait pu l'assouvir là, par terre, tout de suite.

_Ca fait du mal,_

_Ca fait du bien…_

Au bout de cinq minutes de ce jeu, Nicola était devenu fou. Il prit Brian par la main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce à la recherche d'une chambre. Il voulut monter les escaliers du hall mais Brian le tira dans l'autre sens vers une pièce du rez-de-chaussée. C'était une chambre d'ami. Les deux hommes s'y engouffrèrent en claquant la porte. Sans même allumer la lumière, se contentant de l'éclairage de nuit qui provenait du jardin à travers la fenêtre, Nicola plaqua Brian contre le mur en l'embrassant fougueusement. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et se mêlèrent en un ballet frénétique jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Brian voulut se déshabiller mais il fut si pressé qu'il déchira le col de sa chemise. Il s'énervait presque contre ses vêtements tant il avait hâte de se retrouver nu contre son futur amant.

- Prends-moi Nicola…Prends-moi…supplia-t-il.

Nicola le fit basculer sur le lit dont les ressorts grincèrent. En un tournemain, les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Pas de cérémonial, c'était un désir urgent et impatient. Brian trouva quand même le temps d'apprécier le corps de Nicola en l'explorant avec ses mains. Il était exactement comme il l'espérait. Mince, ferme sans signe d'âge ou d'affaissement. Il n'avait rien à envier aux mecs de vingt ans. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre comme ceux d'un chat.

Brian écarta les jambes pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait plus attendre. Nicola allait le prendre mais soudain, un éclair fugace de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit :

- Merde, la capote !

- On s'en fout ! rétorqua Brian car dans l'état où il était, peu lui importait ce genre de détails.

- Non, on ne peut pas. Tu n'en a pas une ?

- Si dans la poche de mon pantalon. Mais fais vite !

En titubant, Nicola alla chercher le préservatif et se l'enfila avant de retourner au lit. Il se positionna au-dessus du corps de Brian qui n'attendait que lui. Par contre, il n'avait pas de lubrifiant.

- Tant pis, déclara Brian d'une voix haletante. Viens maintenant !

- Tu risques d'avoir mal !

- Mais j'espère bien !

Et Brian noua ses jambes autour des reins de Nicola et le plaqua impérieusement sur lui. Nicola le pénétra d'un seul coup. La douleur fut aigue mais Brian aimait ça. Ses hanches bougèrent violement comme pour pousser Nicola encore plus loin en lui.

Nicola fut entama de larges mouvements de va-et-vient et partit dans une irrémédiable ascension vers le septième ciel. Le lit grinçait à chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait et le plaisir visible de Brian augmentait son plaisir à lui.

Le corps en feu, Brian ne pouvait pas retenir ses gémissements de jouissance qui se muèrent en cris quand Nicola accéléra en le prenant avec plus de violence. Vers la fin, Brian serra ses jambes autour de Nicola pour le faire rouler sur le dos et se retrouver sur lui. Nicola se mit à le masturber pendant que Brian montait et descendait sur son sexe. Enfin, l'extase les saisit comme une violente secousse. Ils se libèrent au même moment, la semence de Brian se répandant sur le ventre de Nicola. Dans les vapes, Brian eut juste le temps de retirer Nicola de lui avant de retomber sur le lit à demi inconscient avec un soupir de satisfaction. Nicola pensa juste qu'il n'avait pas joui comme ça depuis très longtemps et que c'était incroyablement bon. L'épuisement et l'alcool finirent par avoir raison d'eux et ils plongèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Fin.


End file.
